Te he echado de menos
by TsukiFukuSxS
Summary: Una agotada enfermera. Un solitario empresario. Un niño en el mundo de la droga a punto de morir. Un reencuentro de dos amantes. Una nueva esperanza. Una nueva vida. Un gran futuro. Capítulos cortos.
1. Una agotada enfermera

Luego de cerrar la puerta tras sí, arrojó las llaves en algún lugar del pequeño departamento al que concurría principalmente a dormir.

Había sido un día de mierda, agotador hasta más no poder. Se sentía muerta. Sus músculos dolían, sus pies la mataban. Se quitó los cómodos zapatos dando las gracias por la ayuda de esa jornada laboral y los dejó junto al sillón de género regalado por su madre. Se colocó sus pantuflas en forma de botas felpudas.

Había tenido que atender a una mujer embarazada que gritaba como loca en contra su esposo diciendo cosas como _"esto es tu culpa"_, _"te castraré"_, _"jamás volveremos a hacerlo de nuevo",_ mientras este le daba palabras de apoyo, sonrojado disculpándose por las palabras de ella. En la tarde tuvo que ocuparse del papeleo - trabajo de su jefa - por que esta estaba en una operación muy complicada, y al ser la mejor luego de Tsunade, todo lo importante que no podía hacer la rubia, le tocaba a ella. Por la noche le tocó atender a dos hombres simultáneamente que habían tenido una pelea, terminando con uno en estado de coma y el otro en pabellón para amputar su pierna.

Odiaba su vecindario. Era un lugar con mucha gente. Gente humilde, cariñosa, con casas pequeñas, gente unida, pero en la noche todo cambiaba. Solo había adicción, niños traficando drogas, disparos, muerte, sangre, peleas. Cada vez era increíblemente peor. Sentía pena, ver a esos niños dejados a la noche por sus madres para que traigan el pan a la casa por la venta de las drogas, mientras ellas se quedaban en sus casas como si fueran prostíbulos.

Sin prender las luces se dirigió hasta la cocina, en donde llenó un vaso de agua muy fría, se apoyó en la mesa mientras bebía dando suspiros de agotamiento. Se debía ir a dormir, mañana le tocaba turno a primera hora. Maldijo por milésima vez por solo tener 4 horas para dormir. Aun así no podía parar de divagar en su último caso. Una historia desgarradora, simplemente no podía creer lo que una madre podría hacer a su hijo, si es que se le podría llamar madre. Un niño de 8 años, tan pequeño, tan frágil, con tanto por delante y con la vida colgando en un hilo. Estaba enrabiada, no sabía cómo ayudarlo, pero buscaría el modo que fuera para hacerlo.

Minutos más tarde dejó el vaso a un lado y caminó arrastrando los pies. El turno de 24 horas más 8 horas de extra laboral la tenían sin siquiera ganas de quitarse el blanco uniforme para dormir. Llegó hasta su habitación y solo se dejó caer como si fuese un saco sobre la cama, dio un rebote por el golpe bruto contra el colchón y se tapó como pudo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo, sin dar tiempo a más.

Algo le molestaba, sentía como si hubiese algo extraño en su habitación. A decir verdad, se sentía observada, raro – demasiado – para alguien que vivía sola. Prendiendo la lámpara de mesa miro a su alrededor. Nada. Miró la hora en su despertador rosa fluorescente percatándose que su dormir duró una mísera hora. Apagó la luz con la esperanza de aprovechar las 3 horas restantes, se acomodó y cerró los ojos, tres segundos pasaron y abrió los ojos lo que más pudo, se sentó de prisa en la cama. Ella recordaba haber dejado su ventana cerrada y ahora estaba abierta.

El pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo y la sensación de ser observada volvió. ¿Y si era un ladrón?¿Y si era un violador?¿Y si era un asesino? Mierda, tal vez era un ladrón violador asesino. Ella vive sola, está poco tiempo en su departamento, era una mujer sola, muy guapa a decir verdad, con el dinero escondido en la lavadora.

¿Quién anda ahí? – eso había sonado más tembloroso de lo que esperaba – Sal de donde estés – dijo ya con más seguridad.

Tal vez ya se había ido. Dando un suspiro y rogando porque sus ahorros no se hubiesen esfumado, fue cuando sintió un peso sobre ella, obligando la a caer sobre la cama. Se alarmó de sobre manera. Eso no era un simple peso, ¡era un cuerpo!. Cuando una mano se deslizó por su mejilla, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

¡Déjame maldito violador, llévate mi dinero pero no me violes ni me mates, lárgate de mi casa!

Al parecer sus gritos y constantes golpes ayudaron ya que el desconocido quitó su mano de su mejilla, aunque solo para aprisionar las manos de la pelirosa. Ella lo miró fijamente mientras las nubes se alejaban de la brillante luna llena, quien alumbraba el cuarto de la oscuridad profunda de la noche sin estrellas. Sus ojos se abrieron, esta vez de sorpresa.

¿Qué… qué haces aquí? – su voz entre cortada y su respiración agitada calmó al apuesto hombre sobre ella, quien soltó a la mujer que estaba en estado de shock con la mirada perdida.

_**Te he echado de menos, Sakura.**_


	2. Soledad

Soledad.

La soledad puede implicar muchos factores. Según el diccionario es "Carencia voluntaria o involuntaria de compañía". "Pesar y melancolía que se sienten por la ausencia, muerte o pérdida de alguien o de algo". Simplemente nada mejor lo describe.

A pesar de que siempre he sido una persona fría, me he pasado la vida entera conociendo gente. Pero mi problema se basa en haber conocido a una mujer. Así es, Sasuke Uchiha tenía la soledad corriendo por sus venas por culpa de una mujer.

Mi familia ha sido rica desde tiempos inmemorables, la compañía Uchiha está distribuida por el mundo entero, siendo sumamente reconocida. Somos dueños de terrenos en los que caminas horas y horas sin lograr ver el final. Nuestras casas son inmensas, casi como laberintos. Unos verdaderos palacios. Y qué decir de la casa familiar, esa en donde todos nos reunimos una vez al año a pasar las vacaciones y las fiestas como navidad y año nuevo, un verdadero castillo en la cumbre de una montaña. Fue un castillo de un rey, ya ni recuerdo cual, pero uno muy importante. Se siente el aire a poder y riqueza, mezclada con naturaleza, rodeada de árboles, el mar, vegetación, animales, ciervos, todo lo que una familia azul necesita.

Y a mí todo eso me valía mierda si no podía compartirlo con ella.

Puedo tener a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, a la de mejor cuerpo, a la de mejor estatus, a cualquiera. Nadie se podía resistir a los encantos de un Uchiha, ni a su dinero. Pero yo solo la quiero a ella. Esa molestia de quien quedé hechizado desde la primera vez que la vi. Sakura Haruno.

La conocí hace un año, en un evento al que nos habían invitado junto con otras empresas para la ayuda de hospitales de bajos recursos en zonas de pobreza. Asistí junto a mi padre, quien apenas supo de qué se trataba ya estaba sacando su chequera. Es un hombre increíble, podría ser frío, egocéntrico, un patán, pero es un Uchiha, y así somos. Un chocolate relleno como me dijo ella una vez. Resistentes por fuera y blandos por dentro.

Estaba muy atento a la exposición, mientras bebía una copa de champaña. Fue en ese momento cuando apareció. Cabello largo y rosado – extrañamente – con unos ojos gatunos verde jade que con la luz del reflector brillaban sin parar, una voz un poco aniñada, con un cuerpo fino, de porte elegante. Ahí fue cuando ya nada más había a nuestro alrededor. Yo estaba perdido en ella y su sonrojo que apareció cuando su vista cayó en mí. Pero no admitiría lo que estaba pensando, claro que no.

Lo que siguió fue una presentación. Sakura Haruno, mano derecha de Tsunade, la directora del hospital y la dueña del evento. Sin duda esa pelirosa debe saber mucho para estar junto a Tsunade.

Los días que transcurrieron fui sin querer abriéndome ante ella. Tenía un don que te hace confiar. Nos hicimos novios, nos conocimos mutuamente. Reímos y nos apoyamos juntos. Hasta luego de tres meses, que parecieron tres años. Mi padre murió repentinamente y tuvimos que decir adiós. Tuve que marcharme a tomar el puesto en la compañía central en Tokyo. Nunca volví a saber de ella, evitaba sus llamadas, no respondí a sus mensajes, creí que era lo mejor para ambos. Hasta que el idiota de Naruto abrió la boca.

Oye teme, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones.

¿Estás loco dobe? Debo cuidar de la empresa, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, al igual que tú. Deberías ir a tu puesto.

No seas amargado – el rubio se puso serio – desde que no ves a Sakura estas cambiado, antes sonreías, estabas feliz, ahora solo eres trabajo y putas, te enfermarás de sida.

Sabes bien que no me acuesto con putas - dije molesto.

Ese es el problema Sasuke, no te acuestas con nadie desde ella, antes no podías estar una noche solo. Si estas estresado no podrás trabajar bien.

Tú eres quien me estresa, ¿por qué sacas el tema ahora?.

Tsunade me ha dicho que está mal.

¿Mal? – me alerté, sin dudas - ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Me paré de la silla de un salto.

No me lo ha querido contar, creo que deberías averiguarlo por tu cuenta.

Corrí. Corrí por todos lados hasta encontrar un pasaje de avión que me llevara a ella. Le prometí que siempre la cuidaría, que siempre estaría con ella. Mierda, ¿que hice?, habían otras maneras, podía llevármela conmigo, pero solo hice como si no existiera, sabiendo en el fondo que eso nos dañaba a ambos.

Llegué de noche a su casa, sí que me había costado dar con su paradero, era un barrio peligroso, no llevaba ni una hora y ya me habían intentado asaltar dos veces. ¿Por qué Sakura vivía aquí? Subí por una enredadera hasta llegar a su habitación, gracias a Tsunade tenía la dirección exacta de ella. Entré despacio y la vi durmiendo. Me acerqué a ella con sumo cuidado de no despertarla y me senté a los pies de la cama. La vi despertar y buscar con la mirada, sin percatarse de mí por la oscuridad y volver a dormir, se sentó y la vi mirar la ventana asustada. ¡Demonios! Olvidé cerrarla. No pude aguantar verla así y me trepé a la cama acariciando su rostro para que se calmara, sentí sus pequeñas manos golpearme el pecho mientras me gritaba cosas sin sentido. La sostuve fuerte de las muñecas para que se calmara y gracias al cielo el brillo de la luna se coló a la habitación y nos iluminó, fue en ese momento cuando ella dejó de patalear y yo solté el agarre. A pesar de las ojeras, el cabello despeinado, el uniforme desordenado y el shock en sus ojos, para mi seguía siendo la más hermosa del mundo. Luego de titubear, yo solo respondí.

_**Te he echado de menos, Sakura**_


	3. Kodoku

**_Kodoku._**

Fue una noche de tormenta cuando mi padre se fue de casa, dejando a mi madre con un embarazo de 7 meses. A los pocos días, mi madre intentó suicidarse, por esto fue que el parto se adelantó y fue cuando un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azul eléctrico nació.

Mi madre me llamó Kodoku,_ Soledad_, en honor a sus sentimientos en ese momento. Jamás supo más del hombre que me engendró.

A pesar de mi corta vida he tenido que pasar por mucho más que otros niños. Como envidiaba aquellos niños que corren despreocupados, tan felices junto a sus padres, tan alegres, confiados en la protección de sus padres, sin saber realmente que la vida es muy difícil.

Algunas personas que me conocen dicen que soy demasiado inteligente para mis cortos 9 años que cumpliré la próxima semana; sin embargo, yo pienso que he tenido que madurar más rápido.

Mi madre luego de mi nacimiento me dejó en un basurero, se adentró a la droga y a la prostitución para olvidar a mi padre y a mí. Cuando ella se enteró de que una familia me cuidaba, me robó de ellos al mes de vida, y no por arrepentimiento, no, claro que no, si no porque supo que podría ganar dinero fácil conmigo.

Hasta los dos años mi madre me alimentaba de vez en cuando, otras veces me dejaba en el hospital para que me cuidaran en las noches con gravedad por la desnutrición. Luego comenzó su plan, ¿quién sospecharía de un niño en la droga?, ella enviaba la droga a través de mí, a veces debía comerla, otras esconderlas en la poca ropa que tenía. Por las noches debía quedarme fuera de la pequeña casa, no importaba si había lluvia o una noche de estrellas, mi madre llevaba hombres y no podía estar ahí. Siempre era lo mismo, ver a la gente morir en la noche mientras me escondía dentro de los basureros a comer mientras estaba libre de los mandados de mi madre. Ella quería prostituirme, y yo lo sabía bien, pero aún no era mi tiempo, debía crecer un poco más para poder dar placer a las personas, a mi corta edad sabía mucho más que otros niños. Los golpes eran algo diario, para que no me rebelara en su contra, ella me golpeaba hasta dejarme inconsciente, sangrando, con las varillas marcadas en la espalda; a veces encerrado en una habitación oscura por días y noches sin comida, para luego arrojarme a la calle.

Habían sido incontables las veces en las que terminaba en el hospital, por lo que tengo entendido nací con un problema para respirar, lo cual empeora cada día por el hecho del frio nocturno. Me han pedido también que debo decir el nombre de mi madre, que lo que me hace no está bien, que me buscarán un lugar mejor para vivir, pero no puedo, ella me dio la vida y yo se la debo.

Mi madre es hermosa, a pesar de todo la amo, es la mejor madre del mundo, ella me dejó vivir, no me abortó cuando quiso y no me mató cuando nací, por ello siempre he sabido que le debo todo y no solo porque ella me lo ha dejado claro con sus golpes y sus gritos, sino porque lo siento dentro de mí.

Creo que algún día todo cambiará, ojalá algún día mi madre y yo nos marchemos a un lugar mejor, para tener una mejor vida, ser felices, dejar de comer los restos de la basura y seguir dándole todos los caprichos de ella.

Anoche cuando me fui de casa porque ya había llegado el cliente de mamá, me quedé escondido en un basurero como era mi costumbre, sin embargo el dolor en mi pecho no me dejaba respirar y tuve que salir de mi escondite, busqué lugares para alejarme de hombres drogadictos, ya que el olor hacía que me sintiera peor; también vi a dos hombres peleando, mientras uno le cortaba el pie al otro y éste lo golpeaba tan fuerte que lo dejó tirado en el suelo.

Una vecina, que me regalaba comida buena cuando tenía, me vio desde dentro de su hogar y me llevó a su casa. Era increíble, sus camas tenían sabanas, dios, de esas que solo ves a través de un vidrio en las tiendas, ¡sabanas!, simplemente no podía creerlo. Ella me ayudó mucho, me dio agua en un vaso que no estaba roto, esta mujer debía ser millonaria, teniendo vasos en buen estado, agua, luz, comida y sabanas. Finalmente dormí avergonzado por mi pantalón pequeño que me apretaba la cintura, roto y mal gastado por los años, sucio de barro y sangre, lleno de droga en los bolsillos. Mi única prenda, que mi madre encontró en un basurero, en ese tiempo me quedaba suelto.

Por la madrugada a eso de las 5, desperté para irme a casa, mi madre se molestaría mucho si no llegaba temprano, pero mi sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarme en un hospital. Ya me imaginaba los golpes que mi madre me daría por no estar en la calle.

Una joven que parecía buena persona entró a la sala blanca y me sonrió. ¿Me sonreía a mí?¿A caso no estaba avergonzada como mi madre por estar cerca mío?

Hola cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras? – me dijo sonriendo

Yo… ¿me estás hablando a mí? – no me podía creer.

¡Claro!, ¿estás mejor? Veo que no es la primera vez que estás aquí

¿Cómo sabía eso ella solo mirando unas hojas? Mi duda creció más

Estoy bien – dije pesadamente, soy un niño de calle, que esperan – debo irme, mi madre me pegará más aún si me demoro.

Me senté en la camilla para bajarme y me di cuenta de que tenía una ¿qué demonios era? Una capa larga que me llegaba a las rodillas… bata, creo que así era.

No puedes irte, debes quedarte, necesitas reposo y mucho cuidado – me habló lento

Mierda, ¿es que no entiendes o qué? Debo irme, o volveré por desangramiento de nuevo – estaba irritado, sin dudas

Necesito que me digas donde está tu madre, debo hablar con ella – la mujer se puso seria

No te lo diré – me puse firme –… debo irme – esto ya me estaba asustando, mi madre me mataría, realmente lo haría.

Tu madre no te puede dañas nunca más, yo te protegeré si me dejas – su voz se puso con un tono que me inundaba de paz, sentí algo cálido en mi pecho

Ella lo hará – no pude evitar que lágrimas salieran de mis ojos – no lo entiendes, no entiendes nada, ella es así, yo debo dar la vida por ella, no me importa si me golpea, si quiere prostituirme, no importa si soy un medio para vender drogas, soy un elemento y debo actuar para ella

Kodoku, si te digo que te protegeré es porque lo haré, eres un niño, necesitas crecer, ser una persona, no un elemento, ¿qué deseas en la vida?

Estaba pensativo, no sabía el porqué pero esa mujer me inundaba de confianza – quiero ayudar a las personas como yo, que tengan problemas, que dejen de sufrir, quiero ser útil en la sociedad, quiero trabajar, quiero acabar con el mal, quiero dormir bajo un techo y no en el basurero, quiero comida en un plato de cartón, no sobras de basura, quiero una familia, quiero amor, quiero respeto, quiero educación, quiero que mi madre cambie, quiero que encuentre un hombre que la ame, no que la use para luego marcharse – las lágrimas ya no paraban de caer, había dejado salir todo de mi interior y ya podía hacer nada más

Yo puedo hacer que todo eso pase, confía en mí, yo te ayudaré, te protegeré, te cuidaré, te ayudaré, te educaré, te haré feliz, ayudaremos juntos a tu madre, lo prometo – ella me abrazó y me sonrió.

¿Por qué hace todo esto? – pregunté sollozando

_No puedo tener hijos_, y te veo a ti como uno, eres inteligente, sabes lo que quieres, tienes mucho por entregar, al igual que yo, pero a diferencia tuya, yo no tengo a nadie más, quiero que tú me ayudes a mí, para yo poder ser feliz

Yo la ayudaré, pero tengo miedo de mi madre

Tranquilo Kodoku, todo saldrá bien ¿qué necesita tu madre? – ella acariciaba mi cabello y esto me reconfortaba, me calmaba

_Dinero_ – respondí simplemente - ¿cómo te llamas?

_**Sakura, Sakura Haruno**_


	4. Reencuentro

_**Te he echado de menos, Sakura**_

Ella lo abrazó, como si su vida dependiera de aquel contacto, mientras él sonreía como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

_No sabes cómo te he extrañado, Sasuke _– lágrimas caían por sus orbes verdes

Él tomó con mucho cuidado de su rostro y lo levanto suavemente para mirarla a los ojos, le secó con besos sus lágrimas finalizando con un beso en su frente, mejillas y nariz, pidiendo perdón por todo el daño provocado, mientras ella sonreía, dando a conocer que él estaba perdonado hace mucho.

Desde que se conocieron las palabras no fueron necesarias, se complementaban tan bien, que las palabras solo sobraban. Podían entenderse a la perfección a través de sus gestos.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que ella reflejaba miedo en sus ojos y esperó.

¿Por qué has regresado Sasuke, por qué vienes si debes irte? – a pesar de que sus lágrimas ya no caían, sus ojos denotaban la misma tristeza

He vuelto por ti, Naruto me ha dicho que habló con Tsunade y dijo que estabas mal, me alarmé y tomé el primer vuelo.

Estoy bien – sentenció esquivando la mirada – mi único problema es tu recuerdo

No te he podido olvidar – la pelirosa abrió los ojos por tal declaración – no he podido estar con nadie más, me la paso día y noche en el trabajo para no pensar en ti, pero es algo imposible. Te amo, y te amaré Sakura. Quiero que me des una oportunidad, que me perdones todo el mal que te hice.

¿Pasarás esta noche conmigo Sasuke? – la esperanza inundó su mirada

Pasaré todas las noches de mi vida contigo si me dejas, _hime _

Él se quitó su chaqueta y se acomodó a su lado abrazándola por la cintura, mientras ella se acomodaba en su musculoso pecho cerrando los ojos, rindiéndose al sueño gracias a las caricias de el sobre su largo cabello.

Ambos tenían algo en su mente, esperaban a que ese sueño no terminara jamás.

Al salir el sol, Sakura se levantó y preparó el desayuno, llamó avisando que no iría al trabajo y despertó a Sasuke para comer juntos en la cama.

Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí – ella sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo

Aún no puedo creer que esté contigo – una sonrisa de medio lado se hizo presente

_No queda más que tú__  
__No queda más que yo__  
__En este extraño salón__  
__sin nadie que nos diga donde como__  
__y cuando nos besamos_

Él tomó la bandeja a un lado y se acercó con lentitud a ella. Deseaban probar los labios del otro desde hacía tanto, colocó una mano en su cintura atrayéndola a sí mismo, mientras con la otra le sostenía el mentón. Los ojos negros se centraron en la mirada jade, pasando a los rosados labios de la mujer que pedían a gritos ser besado, con sumo cuidado rosó sus labios haciendo presión para luego moverlos con un suave ritmo, un beso tierno y deseado, un beso reflejando todo su amor contenido.

_Tenía ganas ya__  
__De pasar junto a ti__  
__Unos minutos soñando__  
__Sin un reloj que cuente las caricias que te voy dando__Juramento de sal y limón__  
__Prometimos querernos los dos_

No importaba nada más que ellos. Aprovecharían todo su tiempo minuto a minuto. Con delicadeza acostó a la joven sobre la cama sin despegar sus labios, con las manos de ella jugando en su pelo y él acariciando su rostro.

_Te he echado de menos__  
__Todo este tiempo__  
__He pensado en tú sonrisa y en tú forma de caminar__  
__Te he echado de menos__  
__He soñado el momento__  
__De verte aquí a mi lado dejándote llevar__  
_

Sin duda había extrañado sus labios, siempre pensaba en ella, en sus caricias, en sus sonrisas que lo llenaban, en su amor, en los paseos que daban por la cuidad, en la intimidad, en como hacían el amor. Cada noche soñaba con ella, tomándola nuevamente, demostrando cuando se querían.

_Quiero que siga así__  
__Tu alma pegada a mí__  
__Mientras nos quedamos quietos__  
__Dejando que la piel__  
__cumpla poco a poco todos sus deseos_

Querían que sus cuerpos hablaran por ellos, que la temperatura del ambiente demostrara la pasión, mientras la ropa caía esparcida en la habitación y las manos jugueteaban tocando el cuerpo del otro, excitados por el amor, entregándose a su otra mitad.

_Hoy no hay nada que hacer__  
__Quedémonos aquí__  
__Contándonos secretos,__  
__Diciéndonos bajito que lo nuestro siempre se hará eterno_

Mientras se hacían uno, las palabras de amor se hicieron presentes en susurros, los besos y caricias complementaban el cuadro de dos amantes demostrando la falta que se tenían, la cantidad de veces que habían soñado con aquel momento, la desesperación de estar lejos, la felicidad de estar juntos.

_Silencio__  
__Que mis dedos corren entre tus dedos__  
__Y con un suave desliz hago que se pare el tiempo_

No sabían cuánto tiempo había concurrido, pero eso no les importaba, disfrutaron tocar el cielo unidos, las caricias continuaron mientras las respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, luego de jadeos y gemidos que se fueron apaciguando con lentitud.

No me dejes amor – pidió ella en una suplica

Jamás lo haré, jamás – su seguridad fue todo lo que necesitaba.

Se abrasaron arropados por las sábanas besándose con ternura y conversando de lo que había pasado en ese tiempo

El hijo de Naruto y Hinata está grande – concluyó su relato el pelinegro

Me alegra que haya nacido sano y fuerte – sin duda ella estaba alegre, aunque con la mirada perdida.

Te vas a casar conmigo – ordenó

Deberías pedírmelo – rio ella

Tendremos una casa muy grande, una cama de agua, viviremos cerca del mar, tendremos muchos hijos

No puedo tener hijos, Sasuke – sentenció seria, interrumpiendo el relato del Uchiha.

Podríamos adoptar – dijo el con sencillez

¿No te molesta? – se sorprendió

Para nada, así de paso ayudamos a niños que no pueden tener vidas óptimas

¿Qué pasará con nosotros ahora?

Estaremos juntos, nos casaremos, ya te lo he dicho, todo volverá a ser como antes, te prometo que jamás me alejaré de ti – se fundieron en un beso con esperanza e ilusiones.

_**Gr**__**acias, Sasuke**_


	5. Esperanza

_**Esperanza.**_

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó un hombre mirando a la chica que tomaba su mano.

Nada, es solo que… ayer llegó un niño al hospital, y me tiene preocupada – ella bajó la cabeza tristemente.

Bien, quiero que me cuentes todo – se sentaron bajo un gran sauce de la plaza central abrazados.

Luego del relato de la chica, él permaneció en silencio aunque sus gestos indicaban lo molesto que estaba.

Quiero conocerle, tal vez podamos ayudar ambos.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro de ella y la feliz pareja se dirigió al hospital del barrio, observados con envidia por hombres y mujeres, y sorpresa por parte de sus conocidos. Al entrar a la habitación del niño, este se encontraba observando por la ventana.

Kodoku – interrumpió ella sus pensamientos – Quiero presentarte a una persona especial.

El niño miró fijamente al Uchiha con un poco de temor por su aura firme, muy por el contrario de ella, alguien frío, como su madre. El pelinegro se acercó al pequeño castaño y estiró su mano, cosa que alertó al menor, escondiéndose tras sus brazos tiritando de miedo. Los adultos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Sasuke posó su mano en la cabeza de Kodoku, revolviendo su cabello.

Se ve mejor desordenado – intentó que su voz sonara lo más suave posible, cosa que no le costó – Soy Sasuke Uchiha, empresario, 26 años, vivo en Tokyo.

El niño lo miró sorprendido y un poco apenado por su comportamiento – Soy Kodoku, traficante, tengo 9 años, vivo en el basurero de latón a media manzana de aquí – a él ya no le importaba que los demás supieran de su vida, había prometido ser sincero para ser feliz.

Más allá de sorprenderle la historia de él, a Sasuke le sorprendió la forma en que intentó imitar, a la perfección, el orden como se había presentado.

Luego de una tarde completa, ambos adultos se despidieron, asegurando que le visitarían al día siguiente y estarían juntos cuando se pudiese ir del hospital.

Mientras la pareja estaba en la cama conversando arropados y abrazados a la luz de la luna, él ya no aguantó la situación.

¿Por qué vives aquí? – preguntó a la adormilada pelirosa.

Cuando mis padres murieron hace unos meses, me quitaron todo, la casa, el dinero, mi herencia, mi propio dinero. Tuve que buscar donde quedarme, y esto fue lo mejor que pude pagar y lo más cercano al hospital, no tenía dinero siquiera para los pasajes. Ahora ahorro todo lo que puedo para poder buscar otro lugar.

Nos iremos a Tokyo juntos, ya no necesitarás todo eso, te daré una casa enorme y nunca te preocuparás del dinero.

Yo te amo por lo que eres Sasuke, no por el dinero, podría vivir en el basurero al igual que Kodoku solo por estar contigo.

Él la besó suavemente agradecido por su amor verdadero – Tengo un plan para Kodoku, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo lo que ha tenido que pasar.

Te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites mi amor – dijo ella feliz por la buena voluntad del hombre al que ama.

_**Gracias, Sakura**_

.

.

.

Una semana transcurrió hasta que Sasuke estuvo listo para ir en ayuda de Kodoku. Le tenían un gran regalo de cumpleaños, y sabían que le gustaría.

Ya había hablado sobre la relación con la madre, entendiendo el menor que ella no le convenía, que él debe amarse por ser una persona con sentimientos y no un objeto. Había comprendido que lo mejor era estar lejos de su madre, y que esto a su vez no significara que no la quiere, ni que la va a olvidar, simplemente significa que él puede ser feliz y su madre debe salir a delante por su cuenta y no por el trabajo de su hijo.

El atardecer se hizo presente, y con ello dos adultos dentro de un carísimo auto de lujo negro brillante se detuvieron fuera de una vieja casa pequeña, deteriorada por los años, con la pintura caída y la madera astillada.

Quedate aquí Sakura, no quiero que tengas problemas, si algo sale mal mandaré a Kodoku aquí y tu partiras lejos con él lo más rápido – el hombre con terno Armani tomó una carpeta azul marino.

Ten cuidado Sasuke – dijo mirándolo mientras éste bajaba del vehículo.

Con porte elegante y firme al compás de un andar a paso gatuno el hombre tocó la puerta de la casa. Esperó y volvió a tocar esta vez más fuerte. Cuando iba a tocar por tercera vez una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos miel en un minúsculo camisón apareció fumando un cigarro con el labial rojo escurrido, las ojeras opacadas y el delineador negro corrido, sin contar de una cara de pocos amigos, cosa que desapareció al mirar descaradamente al pelinegro de pies a cabeza.

Empiezo a trabajar a las 1 a.m. pero para ti guapo estoy disponible desde ya y claro que te haré un descuento – poniendo una cara de excitada, lo que al moreno le pareció de total desagrado.

Exactamente de eso vengo a hablarle, de dinero, su hijo Kodoku.

Ese mocoso, ¿qué hizo ahora? – Giró la cara – Kodoku, una semana sin comida y enciérrate de inmediato en la habitación – volvió la mirada al pelinegro – si hay un problema de drogas él pagará por eso, lo haré trabajar hasta pagarle lo suyo.

Señora,_ soy Sasuke Uchiha y estoy dispuesto a pagar por la adopción de su hijo_, no me interesan sus drogas, ni su sexo, Kodoku me ha rogado para que no hable con las autoridades del maltrato físico y psicológico que usted le da y del trabajo infantil penado por la ley. Por esto, aunque usted es quien le debe una vida entera lejos de la cárcel a su hijo y su amor incondicional, yo vengo a pagar por él. Creo que es un trato que verdaderamente me perjudica a mí, sin embargo lo haré. Señora, le doy dos opciones, por haberla librado de la cárcel y la pena de muerte, le compro la adopción de su hijo, o bien, usted se pudre en la cárcel hasta que la maten y yo me quedo con el niño gratis.

¿Qué clase de idiota pagaría por ese chiquillo estúpido? – dijo ella sin creer aún lo dicho.

Mi prometida y yo somos esos idiotas – abrió la carpeta estirando un lápiz – lo hacemos por las buenas, o por las malas. Dígame cuanto quiere y se lo entregaré en efectivo inmediatamente.

Sin dudas esa mujer firmó todos los papeles, pidiendo una suma de dinero increíble, cosa que Sasuke no dudó y lo entregó, fue por el niño y tirándolo del pelo lo arrojó hacia el Uchiha jugando con un poco de dinero.

Mamá, espero que seas feliz, que puedas salir de esto porque tú eres fuerte y puedes más – dijo el niño soltando lágrimas sinceras.

¿Qué sabe un insecto como tú de la felicidad, de la fortaleza? Lárgate de una buena vez, _sabía que algún día me serías de utilidad._


	6. Nueva vida

Asombro. Todo el viaje había sido un gran asombro para él. Jamás había viajado en avión, ni había visitado una ciudad tan grande como Tokio, con tantas personas de un lado a otro. Pero lo que más había asombrado al pequeño era la mansión del Uchiha.

Luego de que corriera por toda su casa nueva, el Kodoku escogió su habitación entre las muchas vacías. Era muy amplia, con las paredes de un tono celeste muy relajante, una cama grande muy cómoda, con sus propias sábanas de algodón importado. Un escritorio sencillo pero amplio, con su propio baño y un armario en el que se podía caminar dentro. Pero lo que más le había gustado era la vista, detrás de las finas cortinas se escondía una ventana del alto de la habitación, que también era una puerta para su propio balcón. Apoyándose en el barandal, observó el patio de la mansión, una fuente botaba agua en alegres tonalidades, el pasto de un verde tan vivo y flores por doquier. Pensó en como estaría su madre en ese momento, que estaría haciendo, que sentiría si pudiera verlo, si aún estaba feliz porque se fue.

Un pelinegro abrió con cuidado la puerta del cuarto, apoyándose en esta de brazos cruzados mirando al niño, su tranquilidad sintiendo la suave brisa en su cara y sus ojos revoloteando.

¿Te gusta la casa Kodoku? – preguntó el Uchiha muy relajado

Sí señor, es increíble, no sabía que existían lugares así – dijo mirándole.

Iremos al centro comercial, necesitas más cosas, decorar la habitación, ropa y lo que quieras. Así que nos veremos abajo en 10 minutos.

No creo que sea correcto señor, no puedo recibir todo eso de usted – dijo apenado

Con el caminar elegante se acercó al niño, hincándose para alcanzar su altura – Oye eres mi responsabilidad ahora, ¿entiendes eso?, vives con nosotros, tu trabajo es hacernos felices, nuestro trabajo es cuidarte y darte una buena vida. No es molestia comprarte cosas, porque te las mereces, eres un buen niño – le revolvió sus castaños cabellos, apareciendo un pequeño sonrojo y una sonrisa por parte del menor – además, ahora Sakura y yo somos tus padres. No esperamos que nos digas de tal manera, tú lo harás cuando estés listo, pero quiero una cosa, deja de llamarme "señor" Kodoku, no soy tan viejo, ¿o sí?

Dejaré de hacerlo, gracias por cuidar de mí, prometo hacerlos felices.

El mayor sonrió de medio lado y se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse a la pelirosa y darle la mano bajando juntos por la roja alfombra.

¿Desde cuando eres tan abierto con la gente? – lo miró con extrañeza

¿Celosa mi amor?

Sabes que no es eso – infló las mejillas fingiendo enojo – es solo que te cuesta abrirte con las personas, incluso hablas más de una frase con él

No sé por qué, pero él me hace sentir bien, tranquilo, con ganas de protegerlo, como cuando estoy cerca de ti – la beso suavemente.

Por la tarde, una negra limosina se estacionó delante de la mansión del hijo menor de los Uchihas. De ésta salieron dos adultos y un niño que comían alegremente un helado mientras algunas ayudantes bajaban las enormes cantidades de bolsas de compras.

Hasta que la noche llegó y fueron a recibir a sus invitados. Esa noche Kodoku descubrió muchas cosas. Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke, estaba loco, pero de forma muy agradable. Sakura era muy buena para conversar. Sasuke hablaba lo justo con las personas, muy distinto a cuando estaban los tres. Había muchas personas y él habló con todos, desde los padres de Sasuke, hasta el callado de Neji.

También supo que buscaría un nombre nuevo, ya no estaba solo, ni las personas a su alrededor sentían _soledad._

Encontró a su héroe, su modelo a seguir, esa persona era fascinante, a pesar del dinero que poseía no era egoísta y se preocupaba de que nada faltara a su familia y amigos. Alguien inteligente, que sabe lo que quiere y cuando lo quiere. Que puede administrar grandes cargos. Alguien que le había enseñado que hay segundas oportunidades y nada es tan malo como para no mejorar. Le enseñó que se debe buscar lo que se quiere hasta encontrarlo. Le enseñó a confiar en los demás, pero siendo precavido. _Sasuke Uchiha_ se había convertido en su ejemplo y se propuso algo, convertirse en un verdadero hijo del Uchiha, aunque el lazo no fuese de sangre, él ya lo veía como su _padre_.

Lo que él no sabía es que luego de unos meses le darían la gran noticia.

Hijo, debemos decirte algo – partió la pelirosa muy ansiosa.

_Tendrás un hermano o hermana_ – continuó el hombre con la emoción a flor de piel.

No queremos que pienses que ahora no te vamos a querer por el nuevo bebe. Tu eres nuestro hijo y eso nada lo cambiará – se notaba la preocupación en los ojos jades.

_Papá, mamá, _felicidades – dio un brinco con los ojos azules entrecerrados y la gran sonrisa blanca en su rostro – _los amo_

_**Nosotros te amamos a ti, hijo**_


	7. Un gran Futuro

El tiempo pasó verdaderamente rápido. Luego de saber que Sakura estaba embarazada ella y papá se casaron, fue una boda maravillosa, privada, pero elegante, glamurosa y muy hermosa. Ellos cada día están más unidos y más enamorados, son una pareja a la envidio, sanamente claro, algún día cuando me case quisiera que el amor con mi pareja fuese así, sano, puro y duradero.

Cuando nació la pequeña Akemi, todos se alegraron mucho y vinieron a conocerla, era una bebe muy linda y saludable, de ojos verdes un poco más oscuros que los de mamá y el cabello tan negro como papá. A mí siempre me dejaron cuidarla, le contaba historias sobre princesas y príncipes con castillos y dragones, y a pesar de que muchos decían que iba a tenerle celos porque ella sería el centro de atención de mis padres por ser la primera hija biológica, fue todo lo contrario, no sentí celos, ella se convirtió en mi centro de atención, juré protegerla siempre, cuidarla y respetarla, y sobre todo con papá acordamos golpear a todos los chicos que la hicieran llorar.

Él se hizo muy amigo de Harumi, la hija mayor de Naruto y Hinata, una preciosa niña de 6 años con el cabello rubio cayendo hasta su cintura y sus grandes ojos perlados inundados de inocencia, aunque muy traviesa y manipuladora con su amado padre. Les gustaba pasar mucho tiempo junto cuidando de sus hermanitos menores, ella tenía a Ryu, de un año, y él a Akemi de 2 meses.

Al transcurrir el tiempo, Harumi y Kodoku se convirtieron en novios, y más adelante en prometidos, mientras sus hermanos menores son muy apegados.

Kodoku prometió que cuidaría siempre de todas las personas que ama, a cada uno los protegería con la vida, y les daría todo para que fueran felices, porque la felicidad es lo mejor que existe en este mundo, a veces inundado por la tristeza pero siempre con esperanza.

Sin duda a su madre no la olvida. No solo por lo que le hizo vivir, sino porque gracias a ella, él conoció a Sakura y luego a Sasuke y ellos le devolvieron la felicidad, pasar todos los días riendo como debería ser.

Y ahora mientras una mujer con algunas arrugas en el rostro sale a recoger una carta en el piso dejada por un joven de 18 años que se esconde en su auto deportivo último modelo escribiendo una información en su portátil, ella levanta el sobre y sonríe en dirección al auto, a lo que el joven responde de igual manera. Él se alegra de que su madre ya no esté en el mundo de la prostitución y la droga, y que esté en una casa alejada de los problemas viviendo de manera tranquila con un hombre que le aporta amor y felicidad. Kodoku hizo su promesa, cuidar de todo al que ama, incluyendo la mujer que le hizo una mierda su infancia, porque a ella la ama demasiado y siempre la ayuda dejándole dinero y contándole como va su vida, en un sobre fuera de su puerta.

Entró en su mansión, en donde le esperaba su sonriente y joven madre, siempre tan hermosa y elegante, siendo abrazada por su padre, el único hombre que la merece.

Cariño, te ha llegado la carta de la Universidad de Tokyo – Dijo ella ansiosa.

Vamos hijo, veamos que dice – dijo alentador su padre

Amor, ya he llegado, ¿que decía? – una jadeante y despeinada Harumi entraba corriendo a la mansión.

Harumi, te ves hermosa – le saludó con un beso y una sonrisa mientras ella se sonrojaba.

Ya no importaba si lo rechazaban, buscaría otra universidad, a pesar de ser la mejor en todo Japón, y de haberse esforzado mucho para entrar, ya estaba completo, se sentía feliz por estar con su familia y muy agradecido de la vida, el destino o lo que fuese que lo tuviese en ese lugar.

Abrió la carta con varios ojos puestos en su reacción.

Daba igual el hecho de irse a estudiar a Tokyo, le daba igual todo, porque nada se compara con lo feliz que es estando con ellos.

Estiró la hoja preparándose a leer la primera línea.

Y en ese momento supo, que no daba igual, que si era importante, porque si se convertía en un gran abogado estando en aquella universidad, podía proteger a más personas y no solo a su familia, protegería a todos los niños que han tenido una infancia como la suya, les daría una mejor vida. Y eso claro que no daba igual, él quería ser el mejor, ser el mejor para cuidar de esos niños.

Y sus ojos se enancharon enormemente, sus ojos azules no daban más de la impresión, en esa carta se jugaba su futuro y el futuro de muchos niños. Lo miraron apenados, sabían cuánto se había esforzado para aquello. Debería ahora buscar otra universidad y tal vez otra carrera.

La hoja cayó de sus manos, llegando al suelo y dejando ver las letras en negrita que decían…

"**Felicidades **_**Tora Uchiha Haruno**_**, usted ha sido aprobado para estudiar en la Universidad de Tokyo la carrera de Leyes en Protección a los derechos del niño…"**

Sasuke sabía que Kodoku no era un nombre para él. _Tora, tigre, el que es tan fuerte como el tigre. _Porque él es fuerte, ha tenido un pasado duro y a pesar de eso, tiene la fortaleza de luchar por los que no han podido. Sin dudas estaba _muy orgulloso de su hijo y de su familia._

_**Te amo, Sasuke.**_

_**Y yo te amo a ti, Sakura.**_


End file.
